Shion Karanomori
Shion Karanomori - drugoplanowa postać wszystkich części Psycho-Pass. Jest analitykiem i lekarzem w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Wygląd Shion jest wysoką kobietą o bladej karnacji. Ma falujące, czarne włosy, które farbuje na blond oraz brązowe oczy. Jej usta zawsze pomalowane są czerwoną pomadką. Nosi krótką, czerwoną suknię z wyciągniętym kołnierzem, którą zapina tak, aby widać było czarny biustonosz. Posiada również biały naszyjnik. Jako iż jest analitykiem, zawsze nosi biały fartuch laboratoryjny. Osobowość Karanomori wydaje się mieć lekceważący charakter. W rzeczywistości jednak poważnie traktuje swoją pracę, choć zdarza jej się narzekać na jej ogrom.[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 „''Ci, którzy się nadają"]][[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 14 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 14 „''Słodka trucizna"]] Potrafi wszystko obrócić w żart, nawet jeśli sprawa jest naprawdę tragiczna, co widać gdy entuzjastycznie oznajmia, że dron znalazł w kanalizacji szczątki ciała.[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 4 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 4 „''Nikt nie wie, co skrywasz za maską"]] Choć jest w związku z Kunizuką, lubi flirtować nazywając kolegów z biura „kochanie". Jest również sympatyczna i wygadana. Potrafi też okazywać współczucie i pocieszać w trudnych chwilach, czego przykładem jest sytuacja gdy pomagała pozbierać się Akane po zniknięciu Kougami'ego.[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 „''Przezroczysty cień"]] Shion interesuje się modą i zabiegami kosmetycznym. Często doradza swojej dziewczynie w tych kwestiach. Lubi też czytać „kobiece" czasopisma, które są jej ulubioną lekturą. Relacje Yayoi Kunizuka „Nie ma nic bardziej bolesnego i szkodliwego dla ludzi niż seks bez miłości, ale też nie ma nic co mogło by uzdrowić lepiej i uczynić więzy silniejszymi niż seks z miłością. Wiesz Yayoi, kocham cię." ~ Shion do Yayoi (Psycho-Pass Asylum 2 „About Girl") Karanomori i Kunizukę łączy trwała, romantyczna relacja. Czasami pokazywane są razem w sytuacjach intymnych.[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „Idealny świat"]][[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 7|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 7 „Niewykrywalne dzieci"]] Ich związek rozpoczął się, gdy Yayoi dołączyła do Pierwszej Dywizji. Była dziewczyna Kunizuki, Rina, wysłała do biura nagranie zawierające namiętne sceny pomiędzy nią a Yayoi. Shion usunęła je nikomu nie pokazując treści i powiadomiła o tym czarnowłosą. Parę dni po tym incydencie zaczęły ze sobą sypiać''Psycho-Pass: The Novel. Shion zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć po tym jak zostaje ugodzona nożem przez Rinę, która ponownie weszła w drogę Biuru Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Wysyła wtedy krótką wiadomość o treści: „Ktokolwiek mnie słyszy, niech wie, że Shion Karanomori kocha Yayoi Kunizukę, aż do śmierci". Po zapanowaniu nad sytuacją, Shion przytula Kunizukę i zapewnia ją o swojej miłości względem niej[[Psycho-Pass Asylum |Psycho-Pass Asylum 2 ''„About a girl"]] . Yayoi często bywa zazdrosna o Shion, co jest spowodowane flirciarską naturą Karanomori i obawia się, że ich związek może się rozpaść. Używają tych samych perfum marki Ombre Rose. Shion czasem doradza Yayoi w kwestiach kosmetycznych, z racji iż jest to jej hobby. Shinya Kougami Shion dobrze go zna i mają ze sobą przyjacielskie relacje, o czym świadczy fakt, że mówi do niego po imieniu. Kougami nazywa czasem Karanomori „boginią analizy i informacji"[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 16 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 16 „''Brama do wyroku"]]. Shion często z nim flirtuje, co oboje odbierają raczej jako niewinne żarty. Gdy Shinya odchodził z Dywizji Pierwszej, analityczka zapytała go czy nie powinni choć raz się ze sobą przespać. Po chwili jednak obaj wspólnie zgodzili się, że „nie przypadliby sobie do gustu"[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 „''Obietnica zapisana na wodzie"]]. Akane Tsunemori Gdy Shion po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Akane, przyznała, że nie spodziewała się, że nowa pani inspektor będzie taka ładna. Akane szanuje Shion i często korzysta z jej pomocy podczas różnych misji. Po odejściu Kougami'ego, Shion pocieszała Akane. Pozostają w dobrych relacjach. Karanomori zwraca się do niej „Akane-chan". Joji Saiga Gdy Saiga został zatrudniony ponownie w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego na stanowisku analityka, często przesiadywał w biurze Shion wymieniając spekulację i sugestię na temat sprawy Kamui'ego[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6 „Ludzie, którzy pierwszy rzucili kamieniem"]]. Ich relacje opierały się jedynie na współpracy, lecz po odejściu Joji'ego, Shion przyznała, że szkoda, że już razem nie pracują[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11 „What color?"]]. Sho Hinakawa Shion jest zaciekawiona jego zdolnościami i uważa, że ma „nosa do tych spraw"Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2 „Przerażająca niewiadoma". Kiedy Hinakawa niezwykle przysłużył się do usunięcia hologramów w jednej z akcji, Karanomori stwierdza, że jest geniuszem i coraz bardziej interesuje ją jego osoba. Jakiś czas później, wraz z Kunizuką, szuka informacji na jego temat i dowiaduje się o przeszłości egzekutora, stwierdzając, że dużo przeszedł i nazywając go przy tym „biedactwem". Uważa, że jego nieśmiały charakter jest uroczy. Ciekawostki *Shion wypala dziennie paczkę papierosów. *Jest biseksualna - lubi starszych mężczyzn i słodkie kobiety. *Śpi około ośmiu godzin dziennie. *Czyta tylko magazyny o modzie i urodzie. *Najbardziej lubi jeść mięso, a nie przepada za melonami. *Jako iż jest utajnionym przestępcą, nie może opuścić terenu biura bez nadzoru inspektora. Często więc podczas zakupów towarzyszy jej Ginoza, który nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu. *Jej ulubioną cechą charakteru Yayoi jest jej słodycz. Przeszkadza jej z kolei to, że Kunizuka jest ładniejsza od niej. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Analitycy Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System Kategoria:TV3 en:Shion Karanomori